


True Friendship?

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Chan, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Felix, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Slytherin, Syltherin Changbin, Winter dance, at first, korean hogwarts, one sided feelings, snow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Can a friendship between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin work? Felix and Changbin are the best example for a yes! Or are they?What is when one of them realizes that friendship isn’t really what he wants. Can they overcome their stereo typical image and admit their feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with like a Hogwarts, but in Korea.  
> I talked with three people, about a stary kids Hogwarts AU and this is the first of three AUs that are coming. So most important: Felix=Hufflepuff, Changbin=Slytherin and Chan=Gryfindor. (The others will be mentioned in later parts)

Felix hated winter breaks because all the other students would go home to their families and celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah or just enjoy their free time.  
But no Felix parents had no time for him.  
He should stay in Hogwarts and take the time to learn for the upcoming exams.  
It was like this since the first year. Everyone would always go home, and he had to stay.  
His parents were right his Korean had to get better, but after six years there wasn’t any practice he needed.  
But in his first year, where he was looking for a tutor he met Seo Changbin. Changbin was a year above him and had the best grades in all classes. Unlike Felix, he was a full-blooded wizard. Felix parents are both muggles, who also live in Australia.  
When Felix got his letter, he couldn’t believe it. probably a mean joke, but then Chan or Chris, his neighbor told him about Hogwarts. Chris was in his eight-year now and helped Felix back then to get to Hogwarts.  
The first year they traveled on a magical ship, which looked like it was out of another century. But not above the water the ship traveled undersea, and the passengers were protected by an invisible shield.  
Felix thought he was dreaming when he went there. He a magician? Impossible.  
The other times he also traveled through teleporting, which wasn’t that much fun and an air balloon, which was scary, because Felix feared heights, but now not anymore. He had gotten used to it.  
Anyway, Felix was looking for a tutor that Christmas break in the first year and then he met Seo Changbin, a Slytherin one year above him.  
All his friends said he shouldn’t trust the boy. Changbin was known as a cold Slytherin. Both parents are wizards and rich too.  
Some people say he and his family are death eater, but Felix never believed them.  
So he didn’t hesitate to ask he older for help. Changbin stayed at Hogwarts too, and seemed to have nothing better to do than accept the youngers request.  
Since that day they are friends. An unlike friendship.  
It was Christmas break again and Felix and Changbin were too of the fewer students who stayed like every year.  
They had been to Hogsmeade that day and then started a snowball fight, which Changbin had won.  
Now they were back at the Slytherin tower, where Felix was always welcome.  
They both had showered and put on dry and warm clothes and now are lying on one of the beds, enjoying the sweets they had bought.  
“Will you go to the snow dance?” Changbin suddenly asks, catching the younger off guard. the snow dance was Friday after the holidays, like every year and a tradition, but only pupils from year six and up could attend.  
This was the first year Felix would be allowed to go, and he wanted too. For three weeks he had thought of a way to ask his crush to go with him, but he was too cowardly.  
“Maybe.” Felix just says shrugging it off. “You?”  
“I’ll ask Nancy out...I guess she is cute.” And with that, all hopes Felix had built up came crashing down. Of course, Nancy, the beautiful Ravenclaw, one year above Felix. She was nice, and it is no secret that literally every straight boy has a crush on her, but Felix isn’t straight.  
“Oh...” Is the only thing he can respond to the elder’s idea.  
“Did you want to ask her out too?” Changbin asked, worry visible in his voice and he looked at the younger.  
“No... I just think no one wants to go with me and then I’ll be alone...” Felix lied.  
“Don’t worry... isn’t there this Hufflepuff girl in your grade that has a crush on you?” Felix had no clue about who the other was talking about and he couldn’t care less.  
“I guess...I’ll go now...” He literally jumps up trying to get away from Changbin, his crush since a year, as soon as possible, because he was close to crying.  
If only he never discovered his feelings for Changbin one year ago. Maybe this friendship had been a bad idea all along. It was destined to have a bad end.  
“Hey wait! You can stay here like always.” Changbin holds him back, a little confused at the youngers sudden outburst.  
Felix doesn’t want to be suspicious and nods, quietly lying down next this friend, the only thing Changbin will ever be to him.  
“Good night!” Changbin mumbles before snuggling closer to Felix. This is one of the things that make Felix go crazy, why had the other be so affectioning and that only towards him.  
“Good night.” he answers, but know that he won’t sleep anytime soon.  
It doesn’t take long and the only thing Felix can hear is Changbins steady breath and he suspects that the older one is asleep.  
But how wrong he is!  
Changbin was nearly about to fall asleep when he hears Felix low voice.  
“Why?” He is about to ask the Hufflepuff what he means, but then decides differently when Felix just goes on.  
“I hate feelings.” The boy quietly sobs. “What is going on!” Changbin thinks confused but doesn’t dare to speak up. Felix probably things he is already asleep.  
“I just love you...” Felix says and Changbin freeze. About who is the younger talking.  
The question is answered with the next thing Felix says.  
“I love you, Seo Changbin!”  
Changbin totally forgets that he is supposed to sleep when he jumps up, looking at Felix with a shocked expression, mirroring the youngers.  
” WHAT??”  
“I... you...I thought you’re asleep.”  
Changbin can’t answer, his mind goes blank. Felix tries to reach out to the older, to calm him down. When Changbin flinches, Felix hearth breaks is million pieces.  
Automatically Changbin stand up and reaches for his coat, before running out of the Slytherin dorms, through the quite halls, until he reaches the owlery.  
When he stops there finally he is able to get clear thoughts, more or less.  
“Felix loves me?! “He looks at the owls around him and spots, Gyu, his raven between all of them. Gyu recognizes his owner and flies to Changbins out stretched hand.  
“He loves me, Gyu...I don’t know what to do?” The boy tells his feathery friend. But the raven only looks at him with his dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU with a Hogwarts, but in Korea. I think this Series wil have 3-4 parts in total, we will see. Anyway enjoy reading.  
> Felix=Hufflepuff, Chan=Gryffindor, Woojin=Hufflepuff, Changbin=Slytherin, Nancy(Momoland)=Ravenclaw

Felix had never cried that much. As soon as Changbin had left the boy had felt tears running down his cheeks. The whole way from the Slytherin dorms to the Hufflepuff common room he hadn’t really seen anything due to his blurry sight.  
Ignoring Woojin who had tried to stop him, asking why the younger was so upset, he finally made it to his room. Felix had buried himself under his blanket, letting the tears fall on his bed.  
He messed everything up. He always had counted on being rejected, but he never thought that it would hurt this much and maybe there had always been this hope that Changbin could return his feelings.  
But that were stupid thoughts. Why would he? He likes Nancy, not Felix.  
After probably crying for hours, Felix somehow fell asleep.  
He woke up in the morning seeing a glass of water next to his bed. Not really thinking about who put it there, the boy quickly gulped it down.  
“You’re up?” Felix looked up to see Chan.  
“Why are you here, aren’t you with your family?” Felix asked confused.  
“Woojin called me yesterday, saying something’s up with you.” Unlike the most students both Felix and Chan had grown with mobile phones, and due to a spell form Chan they also had a connection in Hogwarts. Woojin also got a phone form Chan last Christmas, so they could always stay in contact. Of course because they were both prefects and head boy from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, not because they’re totally in love.  
“And you came?”  
“Of course. Winter break is over in two days anyway, so I won’t miss too much at home. So what happened?”  
Actually Felix wasn’t that surprised when he thought about it, Chan had been like a brother to him since the first year and was just the most kind and best person, someone could wish for.  
“I...” Felix wasn’t sure how to form the sentences, He had never told anyone, not even Chan about his feelings for the Slytherin.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it with me. Should I get Changbin, he is your best fr...” Chan was never able to finish this sentences, because at the mention of Changbins name Felix immediately started to tear up.  
“Hey, Felix!” Chan reached out hugging the younger boy.  
“I...he...we...” Felix said through heart-breaking sobs.  
“Okay take a deep breath and start from the beginning.” Chan encouraged him.  
Felix gulped before finally telling the whole story, that he fell for Changbin and about last night.  
He didn’t dare to look at Chan, not that he could through the tears.  
“I’m so sorry Felix. I kinda suspected that you love that Slytherin boy and actually I thought the feelings were mutual. I guess I was wrong...but that’s not the end of the world okay?”  
“How would you feel if Woojin wouldn’t like you back.” Felix said, immediately feeling bad for taking his anger out on Chan who only wanted to help him.  
“I don’t.” Chan pouted.  
“Hey I brought cookies, the house elves made them after they heard Felix doesn’t feel good. They really like you.” Woojin said as he entered the room, scaring both of them. Chan was hoping that the boy hasn’t heard their last sentences, blushing at the thought.  
“Thank you, bab..Woojin.” Did he just nearly...embarrassing.  
“Sure.” Woojin set the plaid next to them, giving Felix a uplifting smile.  
“You feeling better?”  
“Not really, but I’ll after eating this whole plate.” The younger boy said pointing at the cookies, which were smelling deliciously.  
“Leave some for us too!!” Chan said, quickly taking one to save it from Felix. The younger only chuckled taking a bite of the sweet bakery, forgetting of his problem for a minute. Cookies really do wonders.  
“Hey, Nancy!” Changbin smiled at the girl. Deciding to ask her out to forget about the last night, was the (idiotic) plan he came up with.  
“Changbin! What’s up?” she cheered responding to his smile. Changbin wanted to correct her, because he was so used to Felix using his nickname, unless he was being really serious. Like he was yesterday.  
“Changbin! Don’t think about it anymore!” He told himself, but knew it wouldn’t work for long, Felix shocked and sad face came into his mind every second, along those words. “I love you, Changbin.”  
“Yeah so...” He remembered that he was still talking to someone, focusing on reality.  
“Do you already have a partner for the dance?”  
“No...wait are you trying to ask me?” Changbin was confused because of her shocked face and startled expression. “Yes...?”  
“I thought you would go with your boyfriend.”  
B O Y F R I E N D ??  
“What?”  
“Felix, the cute bubbly Hufflepuff kid. It’s okay, everyone knows you two are dating.” Nancy told him.  
Changbin was only able to stare at her open - mouthed. Wait! Everyone thought they were together. He and Felix boyfriends? Changbin didn’t know why he wasn’t freaking out at the thought. Felix was his best friend nothing more. His best friend, who was in love with him.  
“I...we...”  
“It’s okay.” she cut him off. “This is Hogwarts, no one cares about your sexuality. Just be yourself!” Nancy said before patting his shoulder in a supportive way.  
“I have class now. See you Changbin!” With that she was gone, leaving a confused self- doubting Changbin.  
He didn’t love Felix back. There was no way. Sure Felix was a wonderful person, bubbly, kind, handsome,...ehh...in a really objective way attractive. Not like Changbin was attracted to him.  
They were friends, best friends.  
No romantic feelings involved at least from Changbins side.  
Changbin didn’t love Felix.

 

Did he...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU with a Hogwarts, but in Korea. This is the final part!! Finally, a series that I’m able to end!! But trust me there will be more Hogwarts Changllix Aus!  
> Felix=Hufflepuff, Chan=Gryffindor, Woojin=Hufflepuff, Changbin=Slytherin, Nancy(Momoland)=Ravenclaw, Jeongin=Slytherin

It’s the day of the dance. Changlix had no date for it...but why did he even need one?  
This was just some stupid tradition! And he could still ask any girl and she would say yes. Problem solved!  
But for some reason, he didn’t really want to.  
Definitely not because of Felix, that had nothing to do with the younger. At least that was what Changbin tried to tell himself.  
And also there was this rumor that Felix would already go with Chan, but Changbin didn't really believe that. They were like brothers right? Nothing more!  
Changbin hated the strange feeling he had when he thought about the younger Hufflepuff, they’re just supposed to be best friends!  
But why was the thought that Felix had already found someone else so painful?  
It’s probably just that Changbin missed Felix as his friend.  
Whatever, Changbin had to get ready, at the dance, there would still be a lot of single girls. He could just ask one of them.  
Deciding on this idea Changbin changed into his black-green suit, which he got from his parents for special events.  
He liked it. It suited his traditional House colours. And maybe he also liked it because Felix once mentioned that the older looked good in it.  
Thinking more closely about it, Changbin had been blind the whole time. Felix had left little hints for some time now if he was aware of it or not.  
Still, Changbin had a low spirit and not even his cheerful Slytherin roommate could cheer him up.  
"Why did you even reject him!?" Jeongin asked while he waited that Changbin would be ready so they could join the others for the dance.  
"Who are you talking about?" Changbin tried to play dumb, but he knew Jeongin wasn't having any of his shit!  
"Lee Felix, the cute Hufflepuff!"  
Changbin couldn’t keep the smile off his face when the other mentioned the boy's name, but it quickly changed into a frown.  
"He is just a good friend..."  
"Mhmm...by the way the poison exams are canceled!"  
"What no...really!? No!"  
"See. I just wanted to give you an example of how stupid you just sounded!" Jeongin giggled, while Changbin rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up!"  
"Okay...but you should finally admit your feelings, or you'll lose Felix and not only hurt him but also yourself!"  
Changbin didn't respond to the suggestion, he just started to his reflection in the mirror.  
"Let's go!"  
They arrived at the hall, which didn't look like it normally does. There were no tables in the middle, only a few on the sides with snacks and drinks. Changbin took in the impressive view. Many students were already gathered, dancing or chatting, wearing different colorful outfits. The ceiling looked like the sky on a beautiful winter day, with magic snowflakes falling down, never reaching the floor.  
Many couples were dancing in the center.  
Changbin looked around, searching the crowd for a certain Hufflepuff.  
And there he was, next to Chan, laughing together with the older. So Felix was fine, over Changbin. Maybe the youngers feelings never were that deep and he was able to move on with Chan's help. Were they together now? Looking at them, Changbin had to admit that the answer was yes.  
They stand really close to each other and Felix was clinging to the older.  
"You okay?" Jeongin had followed Changbin's gaze, spotting the couple too, looking surprised at the sight.  
"Changbin!" But the older didn't listen, before even entering the hall completely, he turned around running down the halls. Jeongin’s voice became lower at each step he took.  
He wanted to control his feelings, stop the tears from falling, but he couldn't. He was crying like a baby, uncontrollable sobbing, a waterfall of tears.  
Not really looking where he goes, Changbin automatically headed for the place he and Felix often went to.  
It was a small niche, they found in the second year on the highest tower of the east wing of the school. There was a small window, through which you could see the stars and the forest next to Hogwarts covered in snow. Changbin loved the view, but today it didn't help him to feel better because everything only reminded him of Felix.  
Because now one thing was very clear. He, Seo Changbin was in love with Lee Felix. Fuck! He totally messed up. Because he was a coward running away from his feelings, missing the only chance he had to be together with the younger boy.  
It was his own fault and that made it even worse. How could he have been so blind?  
Changbin wished that he wouldn’t have freaked out that day, he wished he would have stayed and kissed Felix.  
Now it was too late!  
Felix didn’t really enjoy the dance. Still, he faked a smile. He didn't want tow sorry Chan or Woojin, who finally were together.  
Felix felt like he was ruining their date. He knew that they would much rather dance than babysit him, but they were too good friends to leave Felix alone in this condition.  
When the third song came on, a slow one, the youngest decided it was time for the couple to enjoy the dance.  
"You two should finally show the whole school, that you're fabulous dancers!" Felix suggested, smiling at Woojin and Chan, who were holding hands and immediately blushed at Felix words.  
"Really, it's okay..."  
"No! I insist! Please, guys!" Felix looked at them with his best puppy eyes.  
"For me! Have fun, please!"  
They still hesitated, but Felix dragged them on the dance floor, leaving them there.  
For a while he watched them, hoping he could be here too, with a certain Slytherin dancing to the music.  
But that won't happen. Changbin probably came with Nancy, who knew!?  
The Hufflepuff was kinda glad that he hadn't seen Changbin until now, it wouldn't help his broken heart.  
Still, this all didn’t feel like it should.  
After a while, Felix decided to leave. Why should he stay there anyway? He could also do something productive.  
But when he was on the way to the Hufflepuff common room, he decided to go somewhere else first, just for the sake of the happy memories in his mind.  
When Changbin heard footsteps approaching his hideout, he jumped up, wiping away the tears. Who the hell even came here?  
Changbin always thought only Felix and he knew about that place at least among the students.  
And he was right because the person that came around the corner was no other than Lee Felix.  
Changbin looked at the boy, who was as shocked.  
"Hi." He weakly stuttered, turning around and facing the window, not able to look at Felix for too long. He would burst into tears or kiss the other. Both were no opinions.  
"Oh...I didn't know you're here..." Felix's voice sounded weak too.  
"I'll just leave you!"  
"Mhm...go back to your boyfriend!" Changbin didn't intend to say those words out loud, but it was too late and Felix stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What?" The younger boy stuttered.  
"I said go back to your boyfriend!" Changbin turned around taking a step closer to the Hufflepuff, who looked beyond confused.  
"What boyfriend?"  
Changbin huffed, already tired of this conversation.  
"Chris Bang. I saw you two at the dance!" He told the other, looking into his eyes.  
"He isn't my boyfriend!" Felix told him, starting to sound angry.  
"Sure!" Changbin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Chan and Woojin are together, he is like a brother to me!!"  
"Why were you so close to him then!" The older asked, still not believing Felix.  
"Because he helped me when I was heartbroken, because of you!" Felix said through gritted teeth, taking a step closer, poking his finger into Changbins chest.  
"Why do you care anyway?"  
Changbin gulped.  
"Because I was stupid, Felix!" His voice was softer and the pain was visible in it.  
"Oh God. I…I love you too and it took me so long to realize it! And you will never forgive me!" Changbin tried to hold back the tears that were coming back again.  
"I was so stupid!" Changbin said his voice breaking. He was about to take a step back, when Felix quickly reached forward, grabbing the other's collar.  
"Say that again!"  
"What...?"  
"Do you really love me?" Felix asked, the small hope coming back, that this wasn’t a joke.  
"Yes. I love you, Lee Felix!" That was all that it took for Felix to close the distance between them, smashing his lips on the others.  
Changbin was startled at first but didn’t make the mistake again to freak out. He reached for Felix, caressing his cheek, while slowly kissing back.  
After a while, they broke the kiss, gasping for air, while having stupid smiles on their faces.  
"It took you long enough!" Felix said, still grasping on the other's suit, too scared that this moment would be over.  
"I know. I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay. So does that mean,,.” Felix cleared his throat.  
“.. that you want.. do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I want to!" Changbin answered eager, interviewing their fingers.  
He brought Felix fingers to his mouth to place a kiss on them.  
"Let's get back, okay?" Felix asked, hoping that Changbin would agree. He longed for a dance with his boyfriend.  
The other nodded happily before taking the lead.  
When they entered the hall everyone, smiled at the new couple, glad that they were finally able to get together!


End file.
